The present invention relates to an electric opening/closing device for vehicle, which decelerates rotation of an electric motor and transmits it to an opening/closing member that is mounted to a vehicle body and opens/closes an opening portion of a vehicle, thereby opening/closing the opening portion, and particularly relates to an electric opening/closing device for vehicle, which has a worm wheel and a planetary gear mechanism that decelerate the rotation of the electric motor.
The opening/closing member which is mounted to the vehicle body and opens/closes the opening portion of the vehicle includes, for example, a side door, a back door, or a sunroof. For example, in a vehicle such as a wagon or station wagon, an upper-hinge bottom-open type, a so-called lift-up type back door, which is rotatably supported by hinges provided on a roof part of the vehicle body and moves vertically, is mounted, thereby facilitating carrying-in and carrying-out operations of baggage and getting-in and getting-out of people from a rear direction of the vehicle.
In order to reduce labor of carrying out opening/closing movement operations, i.e., movement in an opening direction and a closing direction of the opening/closing member, the electric opening/closing device for vehicle, which opens/closes the opening portion by decelerating the rotation of the electric motor and transmitting it to the opening/closing member, is sometimes mounted on the vehicle such as a passenger automobile. As an example, in a vehicle disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-253241), the rotation of an electric motor is decelerated by a worm gear provided to a motor shaft of the electric motor and thereafter a rack and pinion mechanism is actuated to push/pull a rod, whereby a trunk lid serving as an opening/closing member is moved for opening/closing. As another example, in a vehicle disclosed in Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-221970), the rotation of the electric motor is decelerated by the worm gear provided to the motor shaft of the electric motor, then further decelerated via a gear train arranged in a parallel axis method, and an arm is pushed and moved by a pin provided on a side surface of an output gear in a protruding manner, whereby a back door serving as an opening/closing member is moved for opening/closing.